


Worst in me

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, NSFW, Praise Kink, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: Simeon sees you in your underwear by pure accident. His impure thoughts and heart want to lead him on, while his mind is telling him to keep away from you.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118





	Worst in me

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl is it obvious that I have a princess kink? If someone ever calls me princess or good girl I’m def just gonna melt right in that spot like yes please keep calling me that. But yes! I’m actually surprised I managed to write and end this right on Simeon’s birthday hahah imma just leave this here ‘cause I’m melting just at the thought of reading this alone asdfghjkl so fluffy, so smutty aaah I’m so proud of how it turned out, so I hope you guys will also like it ♡♡

The door to your room is slightly ajar. There’s no one in the house, except for you. Simeon knows that because the brothers have their own work to do and it seems like you need his help, to be exact, for something.

The moment he’s about to knock on the door, he sees your back through the opening. He blinks, his eyes unconsciously looking you up and down before they widen.

You’re standing by your bed, back towards the door, in nothing but your panties and a bra. Simeon gulps as his eyes rave over your exposed skin, lingering on the curves of your body before his eyes fall on what you’re holding in your hands. It’s a black lace bralette and he wonders how it would look on you. He notices a red one on your bed and takes a step back. His pants become a bit tighter and he gulps. It worsens when you lean down and Simeon wants nothing more but to walk in, bend you over as his hands grasps your hair, pull your head back, and take you from behind.

Simeon wonders if you’re doing this on purpose, but when he hears you hum, he’s certain you’re not. Feeling ashamed of the thoughts and emotions that suddenly overwhelmed him, he turns around and leaves, completely oblivious to a not-so-innocent smile that spreads across your lips.

* * *

Simeon is avoiding you. You’re hundred percent sure that he’s avoiding you, because every time you call for him he stills before he disappears. Or comes up with a much too believable excuse that you can’t call him out on it. Thinking of having alone time with him? Not a chance.

Now you wouldn’t have paid much attention to it, but you feel bad for teasing him like that. If only slightly.

You’re pouting when Asmodeus sits beside you, a much well-knowing look on his face. He’s smiling at you ever so sweetly and you’re hardly resisting to roll your eyes. “What is it?” you decide to break the silence and his smile widens.

“I know what you’re up to.” He says and you raise an eyebrow. “But he will never take the lead. Not when he thinks you did it unknowingly.”

Your pout resurfaces and you cross your arms, looking away.

“Let me help you.” Asmodeus says as he leans down on your desk, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“No,” you laugh, shaking your head. “The last thing I need is having a possessed angel on me. You’re gonna take it too far.”

“Aw, you wound me!” he places hand over his chest, his expression crest-fallen at your obvious doubt. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No,” Is what you want to say, but how can you say that to those big bright eyes of his that make you succumb much too easily than you want to.

It seems like Asmodeus knows he won, because in the next moment, he’s standing up before he leans down, his lips just inches from your ear. His voice is nothing but a whisper and his warm breath sends shivers down your spine when he says; “Leave it to me, love. I’ll make it the best time for you.”

He’s walking away, when you call for him; “Asmo,” He’s turning around, a playful smirk on his lips. “If he doesn’t want to, leave it alone.”

Asmodeus seems to think about it, but he nods a moment later. “Of course, dear.”

“I’m serious.”

“I know.” He nods and there’s an unsettling feeling that spreads inside you that disappears the moment your eyes meet with Simeon, who walks inside.

Simeon’s eyes widen when he catches you staring and you expect him to bolt. But he doesn’t. Instead his expression softens and before you know it, he’s standing in front of you, smiling. It almost seems like what happened last week didn’t happen at all.

“Done avoiding me?” you can’t help but to ask.

Simeon chuckles. “I wasn’t avoiding you.” He says and you raise an eyebrow. “I’m wondering if you have time this Saturday?”

You tilt your head to the side. “I do. Why?”

“Can you come to the Purgatory Hall?” he’s smiling at you and somehow it’s starting to unnerve you. “There’s something I wish … to ask you.”

You blink in confusion, but nod. “Of course. I-I’ll come.” You’re confused by what he wants and Simeon knows, because in the next moment he’s taking a hold of your hand and kissing the top of your knuckles, his eyes never straying from yours.

You feel your cheeks heat up, obviously embarrassed by the affection he’s showing you, yet it seems like Simeon doesn’t mind one bit. It feels much more intimate than usually and it makes you wonder how his lips would feel anywhere on your body.

* * *

It’s Saturday afternoon and you’re meddling with your fingers, standing in front of the Purgatory Hall. There’s not a single soul around and you realize that Solomon and Luke must not be at the dorm. You wonder where they went, but then again it also confuses you because neither of the brothers questioned you leaving. Perhaps Asmodeus told them of the plans or maybe Simeon did. Either it was, it would be almost impossible to get Lucifer’s agreement. Unless they came up with an excuse that satisfies Lucifer’s curiosity.

“Why are you waiting outside?”

You startle at Simeon’s voice that’s coming from _beside_ you and you turn to look at the angel. He’s smiling gently and it sends shivers down your spine. You wonder what he’s up to.

“I was-I was just about to call for you.” You lie and smile in return.

“Of course,” Simeon nods and passes you to reach for the doorknob. He opens the door and steps aside to let you walk in first. You do and you don’t miss the subtle touch of his palm on the low of your back.

It feels tingly and it makes your stomach flutter. Your cheeks and the tip of your ears are suddenly warm and you wonder if he’s going to retract his hand, but he doesn’t. Instead his hand is completely on your lower back as the two of you walk upstairs and towards his room. His touch is lingering and you want more of it.

Once inside, you began to look around, eyes gazing once in a while at Simeon, who seems to completely ignore you by walking towards a table, placing the bag on it. You nibble on your lower lip, too embarrassed at the sudden thoughts and you shake your head to get rid of them.

You hear a chuckle and look at Simeon, who’s looking at you. “Why are you so nervous?” he asks and approaches you. He raises his hand and touches your cheek, his touch gentle and feather-like. You unconsciously close your eyes and lean into it, wanting, needing more.

“This is bad…” Simeon murmurs and you open your eyes to look at him only to close them again for his lips are pressed on yours. The kiss is soft and gentle, it isn’t rushed. His hand disappears into your hair and he tugs on it while his other rests on your hip.

You release a sound that makes you warm from embarrassment, but also needy for more, because Simeon is guiding you backwards. He’s unbuttoning your blouse and discarding it onto the floor before he moves onto your jeans. You follow suit, but you begin to struggle almost immediately by the turtleneck he’s wearing. You groan into the kiss and Simeon chuckles.

“So needy, aren’t we?” He rests his forehead on yours, eyes gazing down at you. They’re full of warmth and something far more sinister that’s very known to you.

“I want you.” You murmur against his lips.

“I’ve noticed.” He teases you and you groan, tugging on his turtleneck, whining in the process.

“Please…” you look back into his eyes, pleading with him and Simeon gasps.

His lips are back on yours and you’re tearing apart his turtleneck instead, his cape long forgotten on the floor, his pants soon following. He pulls away, holding you by your upper arms, his eyes shut. He’s panting, as are you, and you look at him confused, because why did he stop? Just when it was getting so good.

“Simeon?” You call quietly.

His eyes meet yours and you realize he’s holding back instead.

“Don’t,” you cup your cheeks, a smile on your lips. “I want this. I’ve wanted this for a while now.”

His eyes widen before his expression softens. His gaze trails down and he groans when he sees you wearing a navy blue lace bralette and matching panties. His grip on your arms tightens.

“You’re so beautiful…” he whispers instead and leans down. His lips ghost on your shoulder, his warm breath tickling you.

Your fingers go through his hair, unconsciously tugging on it when he begins to leave open kisses in its wake. His hands slide down your arms, falling on your hips as he starts to guide you towards his bed once again. Your eyes are shut only to open them when you fall on your back.

Your chest is heaving and it takes everything in Simeon to keep sane and take you as you should be taken. He wants to ravage you, but he also wants to tease you to your wits, because that is what you’ve been doing lately. You’ve been teasing him from small, feather-like touches to the actions that made him want to take you in that same moment.

But he decides against it.

You’re moving further onto the bed and Simeon follows you, hovering over you. His eyes gaze down at your curves, biting his lower lip between his teeth as his hands twitch. He wants to tear down that bralette and panties and is hardly resisting it.

“Beautiful…” he murmurs, his fingers on your collarbone. They trail down between the valley of your breasts and you shiver, unconsciously closing your eyes.

“Am not…” you hear yourself speak unknowingly as you turn your head.

Simeon’s eyes widen surprised by your words. “You are.” He’s confident in what he’s saying and your heart flutters at his words. “Every time I see you, I cannot help but marvel at your beauty. Your hands,” He holds your hands, fingers intertwining; “they fit mine perfectly.” He smiles and your cheeks heat up as you watch him. “Your body,” he continues, his other, free hand tracing down your sides. He spots a couple of stretch marks and he traces them down; “so unique, so beautiful…”

You feel eyes tearing up, unable to say anything.

Leaning down, Simeon begins to pepper you with kisses on stretch marks. He takes his time before he trails just beneath the lacy bralette, nibbling on your soft skin. Your back arches into his touch, fingers cascading into his dark hair. A moan slips through your lips as he releases your hand and trails it down to your thigh and grips it.

“Simeon …” you breathe out when he trails back down to your belly button. “P-please…” you chuckle at the tickling sensation.

You can feel him smile, but he doesn’t stop. He continues his way until he reaches the waistband of your panties that makes you still. He notices and looks at you only to see you hiding behind hands.

“Don’t hide.” he murmurs and bites down on your skin. You yelp, shooting him a half glare that makes him chuckle. “Don’t hide from me, princess.”

“B-but—” You try to reason, but before you can form a full sentence, you gasp when you feel his finger over your clothed slit.

“Will you be good for me and not hide?”

“Y-yes…” you nod.

A smile spreads across his lips as he leans down and kisses you the moment he pushes your panties to the side and slides a finger inside. You gasp into the kiss at his cold touch and he takes the chance to deepen it, his tongue protruding into your mouth.

Before you know and realize it, you’re panting into the kiss, holding onto his shoulders as he pumps his fingers in and out of you.

“So beautiful,” he whispers as he watches your expression in amazement. You can’t help but feel embarrassed, wanting to hide, but you know he doesn’t like it when you do. Instead, you continue looking at him even as you come undone around his fingers. He’s kissing you all over your face—your cheeks, nose, forehead and the corner of your lips and it makes you feel all more warm and needy for more.

“That’s right,” he murmurs, “you’re doing so well. Such a good girl.”

Your eyes burn from unshed tears as you come down from your high. You feel so unsure with his praises, so _weak_ against them.

“Can you go one more time?” His voice is silent and you nod, although weakly. Simeon smiles at you as he leans down to kiss you on your lips. You don’t hesitate to return it.

You feel him shuffle above you, moving before he pulls away. He tugs down at your panties and you realize his underwear is already gone. The tip of his cock is already leaking as it stands against his stomach. You bite your lower lip, seeing the veins on his shaft, wondering how he would fit you. While he was more on an average side, he was still slightly bigger.

“How-how do you want to?” You can’t help the stutter as you look Simeon back into his eyes.

“I want to see you.” He reaches his hand out to touch your cheek while with the other he pumps his cock. He groans at the sight when he parts your lips with his thumb, pressing it down on your tongue. “I wonder how you’d look with my cock in your mouth.” He wonders aloud and you feel ashamed at how turned on you feel.

“But that’s for the next time.” He says a second later. He holds you for your thighs and pulls you closer to him. It all seems so easy to him and you wonder just how strong he truly is, yet before you can think it any further, he’s positioning himself, the tip of his cock sliding up and down your slit.

“S-shit,” you curse and want to move, but his hold on you is strong. “P-please, Simeon, I can’t take it any longer…” you plead and with one swift move, he slides inside.

You part your lips, silent and quick gasps leaving you as you try to adjust to him while Simeon rests his forehead on yours.

“It’s okay,” he whispers and kisses you on cheek when a tear streams down your cheek. “You’re doing so well.” He’s praising you and he groans when he feels your walls clench around him. “Such a greedy princess, aren’t you?” he chuckles as he moves back out before pushing in again.

You don’t try to hide the moans that spill from your lips. You wrap your arms around him, nails digging into his back as you bury your face into the crook of his neck. Simeon curses as his pace becomes faster, rougher. He’s holding you against him, then onto the bed as he rocks into you, pleasure overtaking him completely. He’s losing himself into it as much as you are that neither of you care at the marks you are leaving on each other.

“You feel so good.” Simeon pants; “So-so good. So _tight_ , just mine, mine alone, aren’t you? Tell me, princess, tell me—tell me you’re _mine_.”

“Yours!” You moan. “I-I’m yours…” you bite down onto his shoulder, feeling as you reach the peak. “F-fuck, S-Simeon, please-more-gimme more, more, mo-ah!”

You arch your back when one of his hands slides between your bodies, his thumb circling on your clit. No soon you come undone and with your walls clenching on Simeon’s cock he follows not too long after. You’re both panting, your breaths mixing before he’s kissing you like his life is depending on it.

“That,” you start when Simeon pulls out and lays beside you; “was amazing.”

Simeon chuckles. He stands from bed and you raise an eyebrow in wonder at what he’s up to. “I’m going to get a warm cloth to wash you.”

Your cheeks are burning and you turn on your side as Simeon laughs at your reaction, trying hard not to wince at the pain in your lower parts. You watch him leave the room and notice the dark marks that only make your cheek hotter at the revelation that _you_ were the one to give them to him.

When Simeon returns, holding a cloth in his hand, he’s still naked and you wonder if he feels embarrassed by it. You don’t have the courage to ask him and before you even could, he’s already cleaning you. His touch is gentle and slow and you moan at the sensation. He brushes hair from your forehead and kisses you on the crown of your head.

“Simeon…” you moan his name and through half-lidded eyes look at him.

“Don’t look at me like that…” he grumbles. “I won’t be able to hold back anymore.”

You glance down at his cock that twitches and reach for it. He gasps at your touch and closes his eyes, stopping his movement. If you didn’t see him gripping the cloth tighter, you would cease the movement, but it only made you bolder. You’re shifting on the bed, so you’re kneeling in front of him.

Simeon’s blue eyes are watching each and every movement of yours. The cloth he was holding fell on the bed, his fingers going through your hair and gripping it tight in his hold. “Princess…” he groans, his teeth clenching together.

You smile and before he can say another word, you take the tip of his cock into your mouth. His eyes flutter shut, a content sigh escaping your lips. You moan around his cock as you take him deeper. Your hands grip on his waist as you still your movement, but it’s Simeon that holds onto your hair and makes you move. You look up at him only to see him already staring down at you.

Simeon gulps as he watches you bob your head and what you could get into your mouth to fondle with your hand instead. “Fuck…” he curses and leans his head back. “Keep doing that.” he murmurs when you pull back to twirl your tongue around his tip before you take him back in.

You pull one hand away and dip it between your thighs, circling at your clit. You moan as you’re taking yourself closer to the peak. Pulling away from his cock, you began to kiss his shaft and lick it beneath as you fondle his balls. It seemed to catch him off guard as he grunts and releases his cum into your hair and on your face.

You blink with your eyes, and look at Simeon, who seems embarrassed. With a chuckle, you pull away and straighten so you’re at similar height to his.

“I think I’m gonna need a shower.” You say as you wipe his come with your hand and then lick it off.

His eyes never trail from your movement and he groans. “You’re really bad, you know?” he wraps one arm around your back while with the other he sweeps you off the bed, holding you in his arms.

You wrap your arms around his neck, smiling. “I’ve heard that a couple of times already.”

Simeon shakes his head, a smile giving him away. “You need a bath and not a shower.”

“Oh, are you joining me?” you raise an eyebrow.

“Someone needs to clean you.”

“Yes indeed,” You agree, a frown on your face; “after all, I don’t think I have enough strength at the moment.”

Simeon laughs at your reason. “Do not blame me if you cannot walk tomorrow.”

“Oh,” your cheeks heat up. “Is that a threat?”

He looks into your eyes, the corners of his lips turning into a smirk. “A promise.”


End file.
